Starting Over
by d2496
Summary: Melanie and her brother are newsies in Brooklyn, struggling to get by and stand beside Spot when the East Side gets violent.  But what will happen when Melanie's past in Manhattan catches up with her?  R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

**So, my first story.(: Please comment, criticize, suggest. Haha, any response is a good response.** **I'm hoping to get chapters up regularly, so yeah. & all the newsies in this chapter, except for Spot are mine. No copyright infringement intended, or whatever.**

"Mel. Mel. Melanie." A rough voice sounded through my dreams, tearing me from the abyss of my imagination. "Please, get up."

My eyes struggled to open, as they revealed my brother, leaning against the post at the end of my bunk. "Up!" He said, looking at me hard, and tossing me my skirts.

I groaned, flipping over and dragging my torso up into a sitting position. I looked to the bunk to my right, and saw Bricks fiddling with his cigar, and spinning around a sleeve of matches. He saw me watching, and grinned loosely. "Mornin' sunshine." He grabbed the edge of the bed, and stood up, hitting the side of the my bunk. "It's a beautiful day, rise and shine."

Sarcasm, i concluded, looking out the window to the cold February morning. I stumbled into the bathroom in my nightgown, shoving a few older boys aside. I pulled my skirts and blouse on in a stall, and went out to stare at my reflection.

I had the same dirty blonde hair as Johnny's, my brother, and it was, for the most part wavy, though the morning left it in a state of disarray. I ran a hand through it and mussed it up, as I stared back into my own deep gray eyes.

My brother loped over, splashing water on his face. "Ready?" He spat out, rubbing at the scruff on his chin.

"Mmhm." I rubbed at my eyes, and fixed my hair to look somewhat nice. I turned and walked into the bunk room, where Spot and Bricks were scheming in the corner, and Skits and Jacob were helping the little guys.

"Mel!" A small voice called, and I spun around, looking down. Caleb was there, and little boy who I had found around 2 months ago huddled in an alley somewhere. He had big brown eyes, chocolate hair that was poking past his brow, and he was about 10 years old. In other words, super cute.

"Hey, hun. What'sa matter?" I started to pull on my boots as i slumped on a bunk, lacing them snugly.

"Do you- uh, you t-think that i can s-sellwihttheotherkidsMel?" He said, energetically bouncing up and down, stumbling over his words as he fiddled with his suspenders.

I laughed, plopping my feet down, and pushing myself up. "Ask Spot. And if he asks, i think you're more than tough enough." I bent down and poked him in the nose. He beamed, running off to tell Nathan and the other kids. The mostly sold together in a pack, and one of the older kids would join them regularly. He had been selling with me, it had taken him a couple of weeks to stop flinching at every sound and touch. He had acclimated well and fast after though, considering the company and lodgings.

"Talking about me, Melanie?" Spot walked up beside me, bumping me on the shoulder.

"Yup. Me and the kids are starting a rebellion. Watch out, Conlon."

He chuckled, punching me in the arm. "Better watch it, Mel. You can stay here and clean all day...?" He trailed off, grinning.

I glared, but shut my mouth, and shuffled over to Johnny, who was talking with Skits. He looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "You sellin today?" He nodded towards Spot, referring to our exchange.

"Yes..?" I said, slightly unsure, turning towards Spot and smiling sweetly. He just laughed and nodded, walking towards the door, which was the signal for everyone to head out.

Johnny and Skits laughed as we walked out into the morning.

"You can just get away with anything, can't ya?" Skits said, watching his breath puff out.

Johnny smiled, but shook his head. "Just watch. One of these days, she's gonna get us both thrown out." I hugged my coat around closer and giggled, as he nudged me into Skits. Skits returned the favor and soon i was being pushed back and forth. I didn't mind though; it warmed me up, and made me forgot the cold.

We reached the distribution center, and watched as Spot went to the front of the line, tapping his cane, and walking such an unswerving confidence and arrogance that set me over the edge. I think that's why we bickered. While all in good fun, we both had big personalities. Though he always had the upper hand, being leader.

Like, Johnny i thought. He was an overprotective brother, being my elder by 2 years. We had gone through a lot together, but thats another story for another time.

We got our papes, and Johnny looked at me. "Sell with me today?" He phrased it as a question, but i knew it useless to refuse.

"Sure!" I tried to be enthusiastic, but i was tired of this.

It used to be different, where it didn't really matter whether or not i was with Johnny or Skits or someone. Back when we were in Manhattan, but again, another story for another time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wealthy woman savagely killed in Brooklyn just one night ago!" Johnny yelled, waving a paper around wildly. I rolled my eyes, then turned to smile kindly at a man in his thirties. He strolled over, and bought two papers, tucking one in his waistcoat and opening the other. He smile was sick compared to my innocent. His look made me cringe, and i felt Johnny tense up considerably beside me.  
>The man cocked his head to the side. "And what's your name miss?" Leering.<br>Johnny gritted, "Whatsit to ya?" he stepped forward. It was a harmless question but the man's tone and demeanor shone right through.  
>"Just a friendly question." He tucked other paper away, and gently touched my arm. "My dear, how;d you like a warm house and board? Its quite cold, and you could use shelter."<br>I started to shake my head hard, and glare, when his grip tightened and his look got hard. "You sure?"  
>"She's sure." Johnny said, grabbing his shoulder firmly.<br>"Very sure." said Spot walking up. The man scoffed, but let go quickly, shaking Johnny's grip off, and turned away from the glares. He slipped a card into my coat.  
>"Anytime, darling." And he walked away quicker than ever. Spot silently went after him, nodding back at Johnny who quietly thanked him. He looked to me.<br>"You okay Mel?" He asked softly.  
>But i was far away. His grip had brought me back to a place where i hated to visit...<p>

_"It's just an hour, John. C'mon." I pleaded with my brother. I sulked and pouted and waited for his response._  
><em>"No. Too soon. Kale was seen over there the other day." Kale was second-in-command in East Side, and everyone knew they were getting violent.<em>  
><em>"I'll be fine, Johnny. Just an hour to hang out with Caroline. Pleeeease." Caroline wasn't exactly real, but i didn't care. I has someone else in mind, and god knows Johnny would never let me go out to see him.<em>  
><em>Jack walked by laughing. Johnny kept his gaze on me. "One hour, just Caroline, stay inside the shop." He pauses. "Swear?"<em>  
><em>I hate lying. "Swear."<em>

_Twenty minutes later, i was strutting down the street to meet the love of my life. (Or so i had thought.) I saw a figure leaning against the brick wall, and sweet smoke hung around him like a cloud. My step quickened, and the boy pushed himself up from the wall, facing my way, and his face became visible._  
><em>I jumped into his arms, heard his murmured "hey," and squeezed tighter.<em>  
><em>Pulling back he kissed me on my forehead, my nose, my waiting lips. His arms curled tighter around my waist, and i savoured the smell of cigar smoke and paper.<em>  
><em>"Well, good afternoon to you too." he said, slow, smirking.<em>

_45 minutes later, were sitting in a small bar, hidden by shadows in our normal table. Close as we could be, i leaned into the crook of his neck and shoulder as he trace the outline of my hand on his knee. I wished every moment could've been like this one, but our relationship was one of secrets, one of dark corners, hidden places in between reality. Just this morning Race had gotten into a fight with him , and Johnny had cursed him as we worked. I subtly cringed then, and i knew that it would take a miracle for my brother to approve._  
><em>But, he was so good to me. Well, mostly. On the rare occasion there was, well... I didn't want to let these thoughts ruin our time, so i looked to him. He smiled softly, and we started to kiss.<em>  
><em>Pulling back for air a few minutes later, i looked to his watch. "Crap! I have to go, now."<em>  
><em>His eyes turned colder, lazy smile disappeared. "What do you mean?"<em>  
><em>"I have ten minutes to get back."<em>  
><em>"You can get there in five."<em>  
><em>"No, babe, i really can't." I pulled away, but his hand coiled around my fore arm, hard.<em>  
><em>"Melanie." Hard tone, my stomach flipped as it always did when this happened.<em>  
><em>"Please." I pleaded. He turned away, his grip still tight. Shook his head.<em>  
><em>"You're pathetic." He scoffed, yanking my arm towards him. "Fine, leave."<em>  
><em>He let go, but i knew it was a trick. But i did have to leave, so maybe... I inched away sliding out from the bench.<em>  
><em>In a quick motion, he grabbed me, pulling me back hard my body, thunking into the table on the way. Oh, now i would be way late. I always let this happen... My fault, i was in love with him. I loved Oscar Delancey.<em>

"Melanie. Snap out of it. Are you alright...?" My eyes slowly followed the voice, and Johnny's face brought me back down to earth. Shaking my head, i sat down on a crate. "I'm sorry, i just...spaced."  
>"Yeah," he said, uneasy. He looked off to where Spot ran and then back to me. "Did that like..trigger a memory?" he asked.<br>"No, not at all," i lied.


End file.
